


Time After Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"All those years were stolen from us," Sirius said pulling off Remus's cock, causing Remus to groan at the loss of suction.

"What?" Remus replied huskily, mind befuddled and body trembling as Sirius renewed his activities, licking along the thick length. Remus tried to thrust his hips but his long-lost lover held them down as he mouthed the head of Remus's prick. A nip to the foreskin and both men growled.

Remus saw Sirius's eyes burning with rage and desire as Sirius crawled up his body, pressing kisses and licking flesh along the way. 

"We're together now, Padfoot. That's all that matters," Remus said pulling Sirius into a fierce kiss, their tongues and teeth clashing. Sirius licked a drop of blood from Remus's lower lip.

Sirius reached between them and grasped both their pricks in his hand. They thrust together into the sure grip, flesh against flesh, hot friction burning them both.

"Fuck," Remus exhaled as he came, Sirius's cock pulsing as he too found his release, his teeth marking Remus's shoulder. 

"We'll make up for it," Remus murmured into Sirius's hair as they spooned together afterward. "We have all the time in the world."


End file.
